


[Podfic] The Ultimate Sacrifice

by Jinxy



Series: Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Multi, Parents & Children, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:11:11] | Podfic of verity's <strong><i>The Ultimate Sacrifice, Part 5 of the Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This Series</i></strong>.</p><p>Derek calls him from Buffalo on his lunch break, which is 9AM California time. Stiles has to mute him for a moment while he pays the nice lady at the Starbucks drive-through. "It's terrible," he says. "Come home immediately. Now. Warp speed."</p><p>"Has she made you watch <i>Bambi</i> yet?" Derek says.</p><p>"No," Stiles admits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the ultimate sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/876229) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013080628.zip) [11MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013080629.zip) [6MB]

_Length: 11:11 (make a wish)_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**_Or if you'd like a podbook of the entire series so far:_ **

**__ **

Download: [**M4B**](http://www.piscaria-sum.net/podfic/SweetDreams.m4b) [71MB]

**(right-click; save file as)**

_Length: 02:26:27_

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [**verity**](ladyofthelog.tumblr.com) for having a Transformative Works Policy:) BBs!!!!! \o/
> 
> _Much gratitude to[ **Piscaria**](http://www.piscaria-sum.net/) for hosting the podbook:)))_
> 
> ****Notes** This was my first time trying to voice a child. It was a _learning experience_ , I hope you enjoy my version of Beatrice as much as I enjoyed voicing her. <33**
> 
> ♥♥♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
